Blind
by Epik-Nomz
Summary: Murdoc and 2D love each other, they just don't realize it. But they do, once 2D meets a girl named Katie. Katie tries to get rid of Murdoc when 2D and Murdoc get together.    KATIE IS NOT AN OC. JUST A RANDOM CHARACTER I MADE UP FOR THE PART.


**UGH SORRY. THIS FIRST CHAPTER DIDN'T TURN OUT THE WAY I PLANNED. Hopefully the story will still turn out as good though... *sob* **

**I meant for this first chapter to be longer with more background information and stuff. *sigh* but im an idiot. **

**I do not own Gorillaz. Sadly. **

**Ugh i need to stop making new fanfictions and finish the ones i already have :I  
><strong>

Haven't you ever wondered exactly why Murdoc was always so mean to 2D? It is not because Murdoc was abused when he was a child. Isn't it obvious? Murdoc loves him. There isn't any other reason. All those years of insults and punching; were because he loved him. And every time Murdoc scared away 2D's girlfriends wasn't because he got a laugh out of it, it was because he loved him, Murdoc didn't want to see 2D with anyone else. Although Murdoc would never admit it to himself. Murdoc isn't the type of person to show feelings of kindness. He had a reputation to protect. He was always seen as a cold and heartless man who only loved drugs and women. But ever since the first day they met; that day when Murdoc tried to ram-raid 2D's uncle's shop, he had liked him. Murdoc adored 2D's personality, looks, humor, style, skills, and even his dim-wittiness. When 2D had flew out of the windshield of his car and lost his eye, Murdoc thought he looked beautiful. And when Murdoc punched out his teeth, Murdoc thought 2D looked more unique, thus adding onto his beauty. Although Murdoc would hide this fact by telling 2D he was very ugly. Murdoc pretty much hid everything he felt for 2D with violence. Murdoc was very good at hiding his feelings too. No one would ever expect Murdoc; a womanizer, to like a boy. Especially 2D. Maybe that's the reason he sleeps with women so much; to hide the fact he wants to sleep with a boy. I guess Murdoc thinks if he has sex with so many women he will wash away his urges for 2D. But no, that never would work. Murdoc is so blind. He loves 2D so much he hates him. Murdoc would abuse him so much he forgot about his love for him. Well, then, I guess his theory did work. What a pity. Because 2D also had a hidden love for Murdoc too. Like I said before, Murdoc is blind. If Murdoc would just pay more attention, he would of known. 2D never stood up for himself, he would just let Murdoc hurt him. Of course 2D didn't like it, but he couldn't help it; he didn't like making Murdoc upset. 2D would try to forget about Murdoc by getting a new girlfriend, but Murdoc kept making them run away. The reason why 2D has so many headaches is because of Murdoc. Although since Murdoc has been abusing 2D so much, 2D just accepted the fact Murdoc would never like 2D. After all, Murdoc always told 2D he was very stupid and ugly. And since 2D accepted this fact, he eventually forgot he had feelings for him. He buried those feelings deep down inside himself just like Murdoc did. Now the only thing 2D can feel towards Murdoc is hate. 2D hates Murdoc for abusing him all the time. But then again 2D did feel a bit sorry for him. 2D always thought the only reason for his abusiveness was because of the way Murdoc was treated as a child. 2D thought Murdoc needed a friend, that's why he stuck around with Murdoc, and also because he was a part of the band. But 2D always wondered if Murdoc considered 2D to be his friend. 2D wondered if Murdoc only saw 2D for a punching bag. But what poor 2D didn't know was Murdoc indeed thought of him as a friend, and even a little more.

Murdoc was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was only 1:23 pm and everyone was up and about doing their own thing. Murdoc then decided he was bored of the show he was watching so he picked up the remote that was nearby and started flipping through the channels. As he was flipping through the channels he heard light footsteps. They started getting louder and louder until 2D appeared in the room. Murdoc would have rather saw the Grim Reaper come in the room than 2D. Especially when he had that stupid smile on his face. 2D would always smile for no reason. Or he may have had a reason it's just Murdoc didn't know what it was. But anyways; 2D noticed Murdoc sitting on the couch, and was a little surprised because Murdoc is always in his Winnebago. 2D walked over to the couch and sat down next to Murdoc. "Wotcha' watchin' Muds?" 2D asked. "Cancha' see I'm lookin' fer sumthin' ta watch?" Murdoc said. 2D just twiddles his fingers feeling a bit dumb. 2D heard Murdoc stop clicking the button and he looked up and saw that Murdoc had stopped on the news channel. The lady on the screen just kept talking about some break in at a bank or something. Things like that just aren't interesting anymore. They happen pretty much daily now.

"Muh'doc I'm bored" 2D sighed. "Well wot do ya' wont me ta' do about et?" Murdoc said. "I dunno" 2D shrugged. "Why don't ya' jus' go be dumb sum place else" Murdoc said. 2D looked over at Murdoc. "I jus'…thought I could talk to ya, Muds" 2D furrowed his brows in a sad expression. "Well go talk ta sumone else, ya get on my nerves" Murdoc said. "But I dun' have anyone else ta talk to" 2D said looking down so pitifully. Murdoc looked at 2D and groaned and before 2D looked back up at him he turned back to the TV. "Please talk ta me Muds" 2D said. It was silent for a minute. 2D decided that Murdoc wouldn't talk to him so 2D just sat back in his seat and looked down in his lap as he twiddled his fingers. Murdoc looked over at 2D out of the corner of his eye. Then he sighed. "Why don' ya jus' go out or sumthin'?" Murdoc said to 2D. 2D shrugged. "Go make sum friends or sumthin'" Murdoc said. "But I dunno if I can" 2D said. "Why can't ya?" Murdoc asked. "'Cause im a little shy" 2D sighed. "It shouldn't be hard for ya ta make a friend. An' all the girls will drool over yer looks" Murdoc said. 2D looked over at Murdoc. "So you admit I'm good lookin'?" 2D snickered. Murdoc groaned. "Don't start" Murdoc said. 2D knew he shouldn't push his luck with Murdoc. So he silenced instantly. 2D sighed and stood up and left the room. Murdoc watched 2D leave out of the corner of his eye. "With that adorable face and personality of course the girls will drool over you" Murdoc thought to himself.

2D threw on his red hoodie and walked out to the car park. 2D thought it couldn't hurt to go out and get a coffee or something. He also had to pick up some milk at the store. 2D hopped into the geep and stuck in the key. He drove down to town which was about 4 to 5 miles away. 2D listened to the radio all the way there so it wouldn't be so quiet by himself. He soon arrived at the café and found himself a parking spot closest to the entrance. He got out of the geep and started walking to the entrance door. He stepped onto the side walk, and when he got to the door there was a woman behind him so he stood with the door open for her like a gentleman. "Thank you, Mister-"she started saying but she stopped when she looked up at 2D. She furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes at 2D. She stood up on her tippy-toes to get a closer look. "Uhm…Is everythin' Awlright?" 2D looked at her confused. "H-Have we met before?" she asked as she lowered back down on her feet. "I'm not sure. Wots yer name?" 2D asked scratching his head. "Katie." She said. 2D just stood there thinking. "Doesn't your name start with an S?" she asked. 2D looked at her even more confused. "Uhm, my name is Stuart." He said. "Stuart….T something?" she asked. "Stuart Tusspot" 2D said. "We went to school together!" she said. "At St. Wilfred's!" she added. "I'm not sure if I can remember you." 2D said trying to think again. "You were always so clueless" she said with a smile. "Wot's yer last name?" 2D asked. "McBryer. Katie McBryer." She smiled. 2D kept trying to think. "We were in band class together. And English and science!" she said. Then suddenly 2D remembered. "Katie! Now I remember!" 2D smiled. "You look so different now!" Katie said. "Why don't we get some coffee and we can catch up?" 2D suggested. "Sure" Katie smiled. They both walked into the café to order their coffee.

"I'm not called Stuart anymore" 2D said as they sat down on the park bench outside of the café. It seemed like there weren't many people there that day. It was peaceful. "Then what are you called?" she asked. "2D." he said. "That's…unique." She said. "I'm called that now in honor of the two dents in my head" he pointed to his eyes. "How did that happen?" she asked as she sipped on her coffee. "Well, when I was 19, working in me uncle's shop; one night this man named Murdoc tried to ram-raid the shop. So he drove his car into the shop an' his car hit me in the face. Which pushed my eye to the back of me head and put me in a coma." 2D explained. "That's terrible" Katie said. "Murdoc had to take care of me while I was in my coma. An' one day he was drivin' his car when this lady flashed him and Murdoc ran into a pole, which sent me flyin' out the windshield. I skidded abou' a mile on my face. Which sent me outta' me coma and I lost my other eye." 2D added. "That's crazy" she said. "Yeah" 2D agreed. "What about your teeth?" she asked. "Oh, Murdoc punched them out" 2D said. "Oh. This Murdoc must be one heck of a guy." She said. "Yeah he is" 2D chuckled. "He's a real tossa'" 2D said. Katie turned to him. "I'm only his friend because I feel sorry for the sod" 2D said before taking a drink of his coffee. "Hm? What are you talking about?" she asked. "Oh is' nuthin'" he smiled at her. "Okay" she said turning back to her coffee. "How has your life been?" 2D asked her. "Nothing really." She said. "I'm learning to be a therapist" she said. "Thas' cool." 2D said. "What are you doing as a job?" she asked. "Oh, im in a band." 2D said. "Wow really?" she asked. "Yeah. The band is called Gorillaz." He said. "Gorillaz? Wait…Gorillaz? You're in Gorillaz!" she seemed surprised. "yeah" he smiled at her. "Wow I can't believe im talking to a person from Gorillaz!" she said. "What do you do in the band?" she asked. "Im the frontman, and keyboards" he said. "Really? Wow you are such a good singer" she said. "Thanks. I get that a lot" he said.

"So who is this Murdoc guy?" Katie randomly brought up. "Oh, well, he is one of my band members." 2D said. "Mhm." Katie gestured him to go on. "He likes to pick on me. A lot." He said. "Why? You're so nice." Katie asked. "Well, I think it's jus' 'cause of the way he grew up. His dad would abuse him." 2D said. "Aww that's so sad." She said. "Thas' why im still friend wit him" 2D said. "I fink he could use a friend" he added. Katie smiled at him. 2D looked at his watch. "Oh, hey, I have to get goin', but I'd like ta' stay in touch" 2D said. "Sure" Katie said pulling out a pen. She took 2D's hand and wrote her phone number on his hand. Then 2D wrote his phone number on her hand. They both stood up and said their good-byes and they went their separate ways.

2D walked into Kong Studios carrying a jug of milk in one hand and the keys to the geep in the other. Strange enough Murdoc was still on the couch watching TV. "'Ello Muds." 2D said as he walked to the kitchen. Murdoc didn't bother to say hello back. 2D put the milk in the fridge and walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Murdoc. "Guess wot, Muh'doc" 2D said. "Wot?" Murdoc groaned. "I met an' old friend" said said. Murdoc didn't seem to care. He just kept his attention on the TV screen. "Muh'doc?" 2D leaned closer to Murdoc. Murdoc just ignored him. 2D sighed and stood up and left to go to his room.

**I hope you liked it. 'Cause i don't. :'c REVIEWS PLZ!**

**Hopefully the next chapters will be longer -_-;;**


End file.
